thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nephilim "Squid" Interceptor
Name: Squid Craft: Nephilim Squid Interceptor Type: Interceptor Scale: starfighter Length: 10 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 800 kg Consumables: 20 days Maneuverability: 4D Space: 11 Atmosphere: 435; 1,250 km/h Hull: 3D+2 Shields: 1D Sensors *Passive: 27 / 0D+2 *Scan: 53 / 1D+1 *Search: 107 / 2D *Focus: 3 / 2D+2 Weapons *'4 Quantum Disruptors' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-4/8/16 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/1,600m Damage: 5D *'Cerberus Friend-or-Foe Missiles' :Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D+2 Space Range: 1-5/9/18 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/900/1,800m Ammo: 3 Damage: 7D *'Proteus Swarmer Missile' :Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D+2 Space Range: 1-3/6/18 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,800m Ammo: 1 Damage: 7D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -2D *'Enhanced Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 7 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -2D Flaws/Bonuses: *'Nature of the Design': The Squid has a reusable Booster Jet capable of propelling the craft up to a base Space: 130, Atmosphere: 2,520; 7,200 km/h; 20 second duration. When in use, the craft folds up its four "arms"; its Guns may not be fired in this configuration and its Maneuverability is reduced to 1D. When the booster is not in use, the Engine is vulnerable and exposed; all hits to the Aft Defense Arc while the booster is not in use will cause double the indicated amount of damage and double any indicated Engine damage. It takes one round to both engage and disengage the booster, during which time the craft may not make any other action. Description: This is the Alien sucker-punch fighter: it's as fast as lightning, nd carries enough firepower to cause serious damage to its targets. It is essentially a point-defense system for cap ships, designed to take on enemy fighters one-on-oone, and take them out. A relatively small fighter, it has extremely powerful forward-pointing armament, and several "arms" that are usually folded back over the single engine like a carapace to enhance the ship's speed. The Squid's guns are mounted on the ends of the ars and, when the ship is in travel mode, the guns are not functional. Due to the extreme speed of the Squid, it is never particularly maneuverable, instead using its velocity to escape the battle zone and circle around again. When the ship locates a target and slows down, the petals extend and the guns acquire a lock on the enemy. When this barrage reaches it target, the results are devastating. Note, however, that when the petals are unfolded the ship is clumsy and vulnerable. The aft section, where the single engine is located, is a particularly noteworthy target, as usually the folded-down petals protect that part of the ship. Rear attacks are effective while the ship is preparing to fire. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Squid *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 314) *thedemonapostle